Turtle shoes
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Everyone is singing and happy. Only they don't know have a clue. Their father is somewhere. Only Leo and Raph are arguing. And Donnie is isolating from the family while April and Casey are out on the road. Until Michelangelo couldn't take it anymore. Their only last breathe. Their only hearts. Is that true meaning of Christmas or it is their only hearts? one-shot. 2012 series.


A/N: I do not owned them. Take after S3 Within the woods.

Especially Christmas shoes, Only Human and Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler.

 **"The Turtle Shoes''**

 **It was that day. Their only hearts.**

 **All this week it been hate. All this hate.**

 **Everything been just miracle. Everyone is laughing and smiling.**

 **And children were talking freely away and playing in the snow.**

 **Only it never what they except, never it was.**

 **Ever to be sure not what we claimed.**

 **Brothers been arguing. They took their sensei from them.**

 **And not they been blinded by their rage it been ruining the gifts and treats that Mikey spent weeks on.** **Finally their brother have enough.**

 **''SHUT UP!'' said the freckled cutie.**

 **The brothers were shocked only no blunt response from the**

 **Hothead. Then he just looked at them.**

 **''I know you're guys are stressed. I'm too!**

 **And its their fault. Serves them right. But still why would you make life this way? And you have your weapons out? Like for real?''**

 **As they saw that. They saw that his face was covered in tears.**

 **''But... All I ever want you guys to be happy.**

 **But... Merry Christmas you jerks!'' Mikey shouted.**

 **They were shocked as they watched as their brother to run.**

 **It was quite obvious to make them bleed.**

 **As he ran his little legs vibrant the little kisses that ought they are.**

 **"It was almost Christmas time.**

 **There I stood in the line.**

 **The line." He looked at the cesspool of his life.**

 **Face it his life is like a box of chocolate.**

 **You know the one sweet and one like what he is looking at that.**

 **His life...is so pathetic.**

 **First he never has mother. He is ugly and has oily freckles.**

 **His freckles. He hated them. His brothers always been teasing about it since years. Oh his brothers. He realized he clinched his fists.**

 **Then he threw the rock where who no heck where it went.**

 **"Trying to buy that last gift or two,"**

 **Only finally he started to cried.**

 **The tears fell in the disgusting sewage.**

 **Then as he kept on singing.**

 **"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama please.**

 **It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.**

 **Could you hurry sir Daddy say there's not much time.**

 **You see she been sick for quite a while.**

 **And I know this shoes-"**

 **Only to cut by three voices.**

 **"And I know this shoes would make her smile. I want her to look beautiful if Mama met Jesus tonight." said Leo who put his hands on Mikey who was still looking at the ground.**

 **"I can hold my breathe. I stay for days that you want." singed Raphael.**

 **"He counted pennies for what seems like years," singed the genius.**

 **"But I'm only turtle."**

 **"With the smiles broke.**

 **Mama needs Jesus tonight." singed Leo and Donnie. The hothead joined in too. Mikey joined in too.**

 **Suddenly the four brothers all joined in.**

 **"We're sorry...little brother. Will you ever forgive us?" singed the three brothers. Suddenly their only brother was staring his cold eyes. The three brothers look in shame.**

 **Suddenly,**

 **"I'm flopping my bed like flying turtle like little guy hurt by little big world.**

 **Yeah it twisting on my inside but not the outside.**

 **"Oh oh no. That what they hold me.**

 **That I'm never lonely. Say we made it to the storm now.**

 **But we're still on the lookout..uh Oh.**

 **The air is cold.**

 **And now.**

 **I'll think it tearing us apart.**

 **Here comes the sun and rain,**

 **When they pick me up like..I'm in the eye of the hurricane.**

 **Yeah. Got me up. Suddenly...I'm flowing."**

 **He let out of belt he kept on singing.**

 **"Yeah you pick me like. And I'm going drop. Hey! We go each other in the mist.**

 **Suddenly Mikey looked at the sky and let out belt.**

 **"Oooh. Ooooh. Oooh.**

 **Oooh. Oooooh. Ooooh."**

 **Then he looked around his brothers were trying to hid their tears.**

 **"That was beautiful Mikey."**

 **Their brother smiled. Then they hugged.**

 **"I love you too."**


End file.
